A Couple's POV's
by Plumberri
Summary: the different POVs of Bulma and Vegeta. Very overdone topic, I know, but I wanted to write one. Not that great in my opinion, I wrote it in a couple of hours. Anyway, enjoy. Hopefully.


B:  
  
We met on Namek. He was very angry then, I remember that the most. I couldn't blame him really, I knew that it was his Saiya-jin pride that kept him always searching, never finding. It must have eventually worn down on his emotions, if he had any. My friends always said that he didn't have any emotions at all, but I knew better than that. I could see in his eyes the utter exhaustion of trying to deal with the wall that he had built up around him. He never chose this life, and once he was at the age that humans are able to choose their future, it was too late. Frieza's and his father's teachings were imprinted on his mind. He was indeed a murderer, but I could see, even if he couldn't, that he didn't want that life anymore. When I first met him, all my fear about him vanished. He looked into my eyes, fleetingly, but I could see that he saw something in them. He thought that I pitied him, and that enraged him even more. What he didn't realize was that what he saw in my eyes was not pity, but understanding. I think at first he thought he hated me, but I know now that it wasn't hate, it was fear. My values were so different from his own, and he didn't understand why I was even polite to him. My mother had always said that if you don't try to understand someone, you will never understand yourself. Maybe she was a bit ditzy, but she said some pretty smart things sometimes. I knew that I had to try to get through to him. He resisted at first, but I could see his defenses crumbling. When we returned to Earth, and I called him "kinda cute" he pretended to be mad, but I could tell that he was flattered. Nobody had ever called him anything but ugly before, so it was a first. He stayed with my family and I on Earth for awhile, and he was nice to me. Well, maybe not nice, but decent. When he left to search for Goku, I could see some reluctance in his face. He had run off to the space pod, but when the ship was in the air I saw him peering out of the window, and our eyes locked. A sudden warmth flowed through me, and I wondered if he felt the same. When he was gone, I felt curiously forlorn.   
  
V:  
  
She always haunted me. When we met on Namek, of course I was pissed, that little brat of Kakoratto's had stolen my dragonball! What was I supposed to do, be grateful? When I caught up to him, She was there, looking afraid of me. For some reason when I saw the look in her face change to something else, something that seemed strangely sad, I assumed it was pity. How dare she! Pity ME, the prince of all Saiya-jins? There was definitely something in her eyes, something beautiful. But if she was going to pity me, I had to stay away from her. I couldn't risk doing anything stupid. When Zarbon caught up to us, I felt a strange need to fight him, mainly to protect my dragonball and so I could show him I was more powerful, but also partly to protect the woman from harm. I had never felt anything close to concern towards anyone or anything else, so why start now? I asked myself. Thing was, I couldn't help it. After I made my temporary alliance with the Earthlings, I didn't like it when we had to leave her behind. I looked back at her for one second and she lifted one hand and waved with the tips of her fingers, slowly and cautiously. Since none of my companions were looking back, I felt a wave of shock when I realized she was waving to me. I sped up to get away from her and the conflicting feelings that arose when I was near her.  
Back on Earth, I felt relieved when I saw that she had survived and had been wished back to her home planet as well. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, and saw her glance at me. I felt a shiver pass through me as our eyes met, and I looked away from her hastily. Later, when she told me that I could stay with her, she said something that I never expected at all. She called me, ME, kind of cute. I wish she wouldn't do that. I mean, make me feel so confused. She seemed an expert on how to do that. Inwardly, I smiled, but outwardly, I scowled. The feelings that stayed though, were unfamiliar and I didn't like them. It was dangerous, I sensed, dangerous to let myself have emotions. I felt a feeling of panic as well, and I dealt with that by turning away with a "hmph". I heard the woman giggle at that. What, did she think that was funny? That human's gonna pay for that. Now, how can I make her pay without hurting her TOO much? I don't think that's possible for a superior being like me.  
  
B:  
  
Well, he finally came back, after running out of fuel. He sure looked pretty beat up. He just looked at me defeatedly, and I could tell that he had not reached super saiya-jin yet. I could see a hollowness in his eyes, and he I guess he didn't like me looking into his soul like that. He scowled and turned away, but didn't resist when I led him by the arm into my house and into the guest room. I told him that he was welcome to stay here and train some more, but I guess he didn't hear me. He just stood by the window staring out at the deepening twilight. I wish that he would let someone into his heart, and I wish that person would be me. Now where did that come from? I watched him for a few more moments, and then left the room, closing the door behind me. Funny, that's what I feel he's doing. He's being just like that door. Shutting me out.  
  
V:   
  
She told me I was welcome to stay, so I stayed. I don't know why I don't just destroy this planet and everyone on it, but a nagging feeling is telling me that if I destroyed Earth then I wouldn't have anywhere to go. It's not like I need this place to provide the necessities for me, I could always go to an uninhabited planet. No, it's not that, but something more. I can't seem to figure out what exactly that something more is, though. I avoid the woman now. She seems to be looking at me a lot lately, and I don't feel comfortable under her scrutiny. I sometimes spend weeks at a time in the gravity chamber that old man, her father, built.  
It seems to be my only place of solitude. I came out yesterday, and caught her looking at me again. Why must she always do that? I make a sarcastic remark about how if her weakling boyfriend was good enough for her she wouldn't be looking at me. She just scowls and looks away, then calls me a baka again. I smile, but she doesn't notice this. She has moved on into her workshop, and I wave to her and smirk. She does not see this, either. Her door slams in my face, and I return out to my gravity chamber with a few more week's supply of food. Not like I'm happy eating it. Her cooking is terrible.  
  
B:  
  
He is always going into that chamber of his. Why does he train so hard? There are no monsters that he needs to defeat, and even if there were, he wouldn't train so hard just to help protect Earth. It has to be that hangup about becoming a super saiya-jin. Is it that important to him? Sometimes it seems that it is all he lives for, and if he were unable to train he'd probably be so disgusted with himself that he'd kill himself. I sincerely believe this, and I can't help supporting him in his training so that he won't leave me. I don't think I could stand it if he left. I love him.. What?! Why are all these thoughts of him forcing their way into my mind? I try to distract myself but it seems those little thoughts are jumping up and down in front of me screaming "Look at me! Look at me!" He did something for me. He blasted that stray dog that bit me last week. I had reached to pet it and it bit me, and the next thing I knew, it was charcoal. Vegeta had been watching me from the yard. I couldn't help feeling sorry for the dog, but this was the first time Vegeta ever did something for me. If it was my mother he probably would have laughed and pointed, and then got the dog to bite her some more. Well, she can get on people's nerves but still…  
  
V:   
  
The woman made a big deal out of my blasting that dog. It was exactly what I thought she'd do, go all googly-eyed and tell me what a "nice" guy I was. I told her that next time she shouldn't be so foolish and not pet those four legged slobbery creatures, and then I walked away. Later that evening she came to my room and told me how much she appreciated my doing that for her, and watched me for about five minutes from the doorway. I ignored her for as long as I could, but when I looked at her, she just looked so beautiful to me, and I told her this. I wanted to burn my tongue out before I ever said something so sentimentally foolish again. As I looked at her, she began crying, and ran to her room. I followed her, but her door was shut in my face again. No problem for me, I just blasted the lock and entered. I saw her crying on her bed, and I wondered why she was crying when I had complimented her. She turned to face me, and something inside of me jumped at the sight of her, bleary eyed but so beautiful.   
"Vegeta, what do you want from me?" she asked, and I walked towards her and sat on the edge of her bed. I looked at her, and she stopped crying. I wiped her tears away from her eyes with my hand, and suddenly I could not control myself. I leaned forward and kissed her gently on her lips, and I was surprised when she started kissing me back. She tangled her fingers in my hair, and we kissed with growing passion. I had one last normal thought before we bonded mind, body, and soul, and that was why I was doing this, and why I couldn't stop. A silent voice seemed to answer my question.  
"Because you love her"  
And that scared the hell out of me.  
  
B:  
  
Vegeta looked so sad and serious today, as if he were contemplating the fate of the universe. He avoided me and went into his training chamber again. I don't really expect him to come out for awhile. We awoke this morning stretched out beside each other, and as he looked at me his eyes grew wide with shock and he left my room hastily. Our passion the night before seemed to scare him. I hope he'll come back soon.  
  
V:   
  
Bulma. I never really thought about her name much before, but I guess I'll have to get used to it. My soul has been bonded to hers with that one simple act last night. In that one moment when we joined, the walls between us seemed to crumble and I could look into her soul. I sensed that she saw mine as well, and suddenly we completely understood each other's position. I can never keep anything from her anymore, but that's the only thing I really regret. Now what will happen when I come home drunk? She'll know. Damn, I won't be able to keep anything from her. It's not that I want to keep secrets from her though. I don't want her to hurt anymore, ever. I am leaving the gravity chamber now, to go to her. Am I going to turn as weak as Kakarotto when he's near his mate? If I do there's going to be hell to pay.   
  
B:  
  
He came back much earlier than I guessed he would. Actually, he was only in that chamber about six hours. Right now it is nighttime, and I am beside him in our bed. (I think of it as ours now) I called Yamucha today and told him about Vegeta and myself. He didn't seem that mad, I think he was in a hurry to get back to the woman currently occupying his bed. I heard her voice over the phone, but I wasn't mad. Anyway, I have Vegeta now. Vegeta is sleeping already, snoring heavily (like Goku, I think it's a Saiya-jin thing) with one arm slung across my waist. I think wistfully of the child I might already be carrying there. I would love to have Vegeta's child. It would probably look just like him. Oh, please let me be carrying his child! I love him so dearly. I notice now how much I was wrong about his capacity for loving. He will probably never show anyone else besides me evidence of his love, but we don't need to prove it to anyone. I'm happy the way things are. Oh, he's rustling beside me now, I think he's awake. His sleepy voice drifts like a gentle wave to my ear,  
"I love you, woman," is all he says, and I can tell he must be REALLY tired or he wouldn't have told me that outright. It makes me happy, but I chastise him.  
"How many times have I told you to call me BULMA?" I say to him. He smiles, eyes still closed, and I immediately forgive him and cuddle closer. He pulls me to him, and smiles at me. He sighs, and returns to sleep. I sit quietly in the night, and revel in the joy I've found with him.  
  



End file.
